


In The Past

by Axel_Gabriel



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Falling In Love, M/M, Secret Relationship, Secretly a Virgin
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28627602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axel_Gabriel/pseuds/Axel_Gabriel
Summary: Captain America, amoureux de son meilleur ami, doit se résoudre à l'idée que celui-ci ne peut lui retourner son amour.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Howard Stark, Steve Rogers/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	In The Past

**Author's Note:**

> Cet OC es la requête faite par Granotte et Pepa (connu également sous le pseudo de Girafon (des ténèbres ! MOA HA HA HA HA ... Ok, je me tait !)) après avoir découvert l'erreur présente dans le titre de la fic "Forbiden Love". Elle avait demandé certaine chose et à elle de voir si j'ai remplis les conditions ... Pour ne pas spoiler la fic, je n'en parlerais pas.

Fall In Love

\- Monsieur. Interpella le majordome.

Steve et Bucky se tournèrent vers l'homme en uniforme parfait, Jarvis si Steve se souvenait bien. Il ne l'avait pas vu souvent, c'était rare de pouvoir le voir, surtout depuis qu'ils étaient en France où la guerre faisait encore rage, mais ils avaient le droit à une permission et chacun d'eux en profiter autant qu'ils le pouvaient. Howard avait alors demandé à une de ses amies, une certaine "Angélique De Plessis", de les héberger et la "Dame" avait une demeure impressionnante.

Steve était fasciné par la taille des pièces et qui avaient été vidé de chaque meuble ou tableau qu'elle avait un jour possédé. Les Allemands avaient tout pris, mais la dame était belle et avait plut à l'officier qui avait investit les lieux. Elle avait alors pu se "battre" comme elle le pouvait et elle offrait refuge au sinistrés dans sa maison principale, en attendant de pouvoir faire mieux.

L'Unité de Steve, ainsi qu'Howard, avait eut droit à une maison annexe, et bien qu'elle fut incomparable par rapport à la maison principale, pour le blond, c'était déjà un palais à lui seul. Ils organisaient quelques fêtes et étaient entrain de s'amuser, Howard avait offert une toilette complète a la maîtresse de maison qui l'abordait fièrement.

\- Monsieur Stark aimerait vous voir. Continua Jarvis qui crut bon de rajouter : En privé.

\- Je vais te laisser. Annonça Bucky en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

\- Il y a méprise. Intervient le majordome en se tournant vers le ténébreux. C'est vous qu'il aimerait voir.

Steve ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il sentit une vague de jalousie monter en lui. Il sourit cependant à son meilleur ami et l'encouragea à suivre le majordome d'un mouvement de tête, il ne le quitta pas une seconde des yeux et soupira lorsqu'il disparut dans l'un des couloirs avant de rejoindre le cœur de la réception. Ce n'était cependant pas le genre de choses qu'il aimait faire, jouer les exhibitionnistes, les animaux de foires.

Le temps passa peu à peu, Peggy vint engager la conversation avec lui avant que leur hôtesse ne les embête un peu pour leur présenter l'un de ses plus anciens amis.

\- Il avait grande envie de vous rencontrez. Admit la jeune femme qui tenait l'homme au bras.

Cela arrivait au mauvais moment : Bucky était revenu dans la salle et Steve n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête, tenter de le rejoindre. Il salua distraitement ces interlocuteurs avant de se diriger vers son ami, il marqua une pause lorsqu'il nota la présence d'Howard à ses cotés. Il hésita, se demandant si observer ne lui apporterait pas quelques indications sur l'échange qu'ils avaient eux. De quoi avaient ils pu parler ?

Howard murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Bucky, il abordait un air charmeur et son sourire un peu provoquant, n'était ce pas celui qu'il utilisait pour draguer ? Et le pire, c'est que l'ami de Steve semblait se laisser avoir, il répondait à ses sourires et lui lançait des regards équivoques. Ils étaient entrain de flirter ensemble ? Cette idée l'emplit d'un fort sentiment de jalousie et il fit demi-tour, quittant la réception avec une certaine rage.

Ils flirtaient ensemble ...

***

Steve s'était mis en retrait, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'observer son meilleur ami jouer à un jeu dangereux avec le si connu playboy milliardaire qu'était Howard Stark. Il donnait l'impression de tomber dans le panneau de cet homme qui avait tout. Il était tellement parfait qu'il était normal que même des hommes puissent lui céder, et à cet instant, il semblait déterminer à charmer Bucky. Howard ne connaissait pas l'échec, pourquoi échouerait-il ? Il était tellement habile et Steve l'avait vu charmer tant de monde et y parvenir si facilement que cela en était déroutant.

\- Ils sont mignon ensemble. Siffla quelqu'un à son oreille.

Le frôlement des paroles contre le lobe de son oreille le fit sursauter, il se tourna vers son interlocuteur. C'était un homme très élégant portant un uniforme hors de prix. Ses yeux, d'un vert émeraude magnifique, et encadrés par de longs cheveux de jais, le scrutaient avec une attention surprenante. Son sourire était celui d'un renard. Steve finit par se souvenir de lui : c'était l'homme qu'on lui avait présenté tout à l'heure.

\- Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas retenu votre nom. Admit le blond, gêné.

\- Olson Loren, enchanté de faire votre connaissance, Steven Rogers, Captain America. Répondit le ténébreux. Vous êtes fascinant ... Vous observez cet homme depuis si longtemps qu'il aurait dû sentir votre regard brûlant de jalousie.

Était-il un livre ouvert pour cet homme ? Il avait cette impression et finit par se sentir mal à l'aise, l'homme approcha son visage du sien, l'observant avec un regard nouveau. Il semblait intriguer.

Loren Olson était quelqu'un de grand, mais ce que l'on retenait le plus chez lui était le charisme qui se dégageait de lui, ses cheveux noirs étaient longs et impeccablement coiffés, ses yeux, deux iris donner l'impression de percer jusqu'au cœur les gens qu'il fixait. Il portait un costume d'une incroyable classe et l'écharpe qui pendait sur ses épaules, possédant de magnifiques motifs arrondis dorée sur fond vert, était sûrement aussi couteuse que celle que portait Howard en soie.

\- Je ne l'observe pas. Répliqua finalement le blond.

\- Vous vous assurez que l'autre ne lui fasse rien de fâcheux ? Sourit mystérieusement l'homme. Vous protégez ses arrières ? Il ne semble pas en avoir besoin. Je crois même que de nouvelles expériences ne lui déplairaient pas.

Son regard s'était posé sur l'improbable couple qui semblait chercher un moyen de s'éclipser en douce. Olson lui fit signe de le suivre et il s'exécuta, mais la maison où ils se trouvaient été grande et un peu trop spacieuse, ils les perdirent de vue. Cela ne sembla pas être un souci pour le ténébreux qui finit par les retrouver, entrouvrant une porte et souriant victorieusement. Son regard brilla soudainement d'une étrange lueur et il se mordit la lèvre, en se tournant vers le blond. Celui-ci crut voir un soupçon de moquerie. Il lui laissa la place pour voir en posant un doigt contre sa bouche, lui intimant le silence.

Dans la pièce, Howard et Bucky semblaient se battre ... Enfin, "se battre" ... Ce n'était pas dans le sens "se foutre des pains dans la tronche", mais bien dans le sens où ils "s'affrontaient mutuellement", ils s'embrassaient avidement, chacun essayant de dominer l'autre. Leurs mains vagabondaient sur leurs corps, leurs bouches exploraient un bout de peau dénudée et leurs lèvres se rencontraient, leurs baisers allant plus loin qu'un simple frôlement.

Physiquement, Howard n'avait pas la moindre chance, mais qu'il montre tant de résistance semblait plaire à Bucky qui réussit à le bloquer contre une table, le soulevant pour l'assoir dessus. Il ne laissa aucune chance au Milliardaire de lui échapper, glissant une main dans son pantalon pour caresser son membre, dissimulant ses gémissements derrière d'autres embrassades. Il était impossible pour Steve de détourner son regard de ce spectacle, c'était quelque chose d'intense et de particulièrement sensuelle ...

Cela le devient d'avantage lorsque son meilleur ami sembla perdre patience, les choses se précipitèrent et les vêtements tombèrent. Howard fut nu, ses vêtements retirés pour certains, d'autres déchirés par maladresse, le Soldat n'avait plus la patience d'attendre qu'il fut nu, il jeta littéralement le génie sur le lit, s'installant au dessus de lui et glissant une main entre ses jambes et l'homme sembla plus excité que jamais, gémissant de manière indécente. Il sembla accepter ce qu'avait à lui offrir le militaire ...

Quelques instants plus tard, Bucky effectuait des mouvements de hanches, faisant comprendre à Steve qu'ils étaient dans le dernier passage de l'acte charnel, le plus intense d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir et le plus insoutenable pour le blond qui ne put que prendre la fuite, bousculant Olson au passage et ne trouvant pas la force de s'excuser. Cela lui était devenu insoutenable de voir son ami d'enfance s'envoyer en l'air avec cet homme.

***

Le pire dans tout ça était de jouer la comédie, de faire croire qu'on ne sait rien alors qu'en réalité, on savait tout et qu'on pouvait même identifier les regards et messages muets. De temps en temps, Howard se tournait vers Bucky, souriant de manière provocante et ils disparaissaient quelques heures avant de revenir. Le Soldat n'avait pas besoin de cacher ce qu'il avait fait, cela arrivait que des militaires trouvent du réconfort dans les bras d'une belle femme rencontrée sur les routes boueuses, Howard trouvait toujours un moyen de revenir impeccable, comme si rien ne c'était passé ...

Au début, Steve avait cru que ce ne serait qu'une relation courte, une expérience pour les deux hommes, peut être un simple jeu pour le Milliardaire toujours en quête de nouvelles expériences. Mais en fait, leurs expressions changeaient en présence de l'autre et Bucky devenait rêveur lorsqu'il était loin du génie, pensif ... Et lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient enfin, que leurs regards se croisaient de nouveau, il y avait de l'amour ...

Le si célèbre Captain America avait perdu ses moyens, comprenant qu'il avait "perdu" Bucky, que son ami d'enfance resterait à jamais un simple ami. Il pourrait toujours lui confier sa vie et compter sur lui, mais jamais cela n'irait au-delà. Jamais il ne pourrait espérer prendre une plus grande importance dans le cœur de cet homme. Certes, il y avait une petite place, mais pas celle dont il rêvait secrètement depuis leurs adolescences.

Il devait s'y résoudre.

C'était douloureux de s'en rendre compte et cela serait sûrement long de panser cette blessure.

***

C'était une mission d'infiltration qui avait demandé à Steve des jours de préparation, il avait dut également trouver les hommes les plus doués dans cet art là. Etant donné qu'elle se situait près du manoir de la Dame Angélique, il ne fut donc pas étonnant que celle-ci leur donne tout son soutient, continuant de les ravitailler et elle leurs parla donc d'Olson qui pourrait peut-être leurs apporter un peu de soutien.

Revoir l'homme ne plaisait pas à Steve, c'était à cause de lui qu'il avait découverte cette relation naissante entre Bucky et Howard, une relation qui lui faisait du mal et qu'il avait du mal à encaisser. Il semblait s'être amusé de sa réaction et le sourire qu'il vit sur le coin de ses lèvres lui signifiait qu'il s'avourait cet instant ...

Ce sourire, il lui donnait l'impression d'être un chat devant une souris qui veut jouer avec elle jusqu'à la tuer. Steve était suffisamment fort pour ne plus avoir à être la souris, et pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être impressionné par celui-ci.

\- Vous avez besoin d'hommes pour mener à bien une mission d'infiltration ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Des hommes qui peuvent se faire discrets. Répondit le blond sur la défensive.

\- Vous devriez savoir que je peux être très discret ...

Son regard s'était posé sur Bucky qui sembla intrigué, mais Steve n'avait aucune envie qu'il ajoute quoi que se soit. Même s'ils étaient ensemble depuis maintenant deux semaines, ni le Soldat, ni le Milliardaire ne semblait vouloir admettre être en couple. Ce mec n'avait pas intérêt à les trahir ! Il lui fit signe de le suivre sous la tente, ce qu'il fit.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu parles de ce que l'on a vu ! Lâcha-t-il sur un ton menaçant.

Ce à quoi l'homme répondit par un sourire ironique avant que le reste de l'unité n'entre dans la tente pour une mise au point sur leur mission, qui serait sans doute la plus dure de toutes celles qu'ils auraient à vivre.

***

Olson s'était montré incroyablement douée pour infiltrer la base d'Hydra, il avait un pas de velours, semblant fusionner avec les ombres, surtout que l'uniforme militaire lui allait bien, mais sitôt la mission achevée, il avait enfilé sa tenue de noble homme de son pays et paradait devant de jolies demoiselles. Tout ça ressemblait à un jeu pour lui, comme de tenter de mettre mal à l'aise le couple qu'il avait révélé à Steve. Celui-ci faisait tout pour ne pas les laisser seul tous les trois, mais c'était compliqué lorsqu'on était Captain America.

Une fois, Peggy l'emmena à l'opposé et Olson, qui accompagnait alors Howard, sembla satisfait de pouvoir se moquer du Milliardaire. A son retour, Steve fut choqué de voir les deux hommes dans une situation qui semblait compromettante, le ténébreux penché sur le brun. Lorsqu'ils le virent, Howard se mordit la lèvre et s'écarta, donnant l'impression à Steve qu'il fuyait.

\- Qu'est c'qu'il ce passe ? Demanda le blond à Olson.

\- J'avais envie de voir jusqu'à quel point il est amoureux de son Soldat. Admit l'homme en croisant les bras sur son torse, prenant appui contre le mur.

\- Qu'est c'que tu veux dire par là ?

\- Que je l'ai menacé de tout divulguer s'il ne me rendait pas une petite visite ce soir.

Le regard qu'il lui lança était significatif.

\- Tu veux venir participer ? Proposa-t-il de manière indécente.

Steve ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais cette phrase eut un effet radical sur lui et il l'attrapa par le col de sa veste couteuse, le secouant et le plaquant contre l'autre mur de manière brutale.

\- Je t'interdis de lui faire quoi que se soit ! Lâcha-t-il sur un ton empli de colère.

\- Tiens, je croyais que ça te ferais plaisir de faire du mal à celui qui t'as pris l'homme de ta vie ! Répliqua amèrement le ténébreux. Je pensais que tu étais plus marrant que ça !

\- De quel droit te permes- tu de décider de ce que je veux ou non ? Je ne tolérerais pas que tu leurs face du mal, ni à l'un, ni à l'autre ! Tu m'entends ?

Olson afficha un sourire sinistre au coin de ses lèvres, il attrapa ses poignets, les retirant de sa veste pour l'éloigner de lui.

\- J'ai envie de me détendre ce soir, alors je baiserais avec quelqu'un ! Répliqua-t-il. J'aimerais moi aussi goûter à cette chaire ... Alors soit j'y goûte, soit il faudra que tu me tues pour que je garde ce secret !

Il le repoussa et reprit son chemin. Steve resta incertain sur ce qu'il devait faire, il finit par se décider, rattrapant Howard qui semblait gêné, il tenta même de l'esquiver en vain, le blond l'entraina dans la première pièce vide.

\- Je te promets de trouver un moyen pour qu'il garde le secret, alors ne te soucie pas de ce qu'il a dit.

\- Le secret ? Répéta l'homme plus choqué que jamais. Ne me dit pas que tu ... Es au courant ?

\- Je l'ai appris par hasard, mais il est bien gardé avec moi, je t'en fais la promesse ... Je ne nuirais jamais à Bucky, il est mon meilleur ami ! Il peut compter sur moi !

S'il avait encore des doutes sur le choix qu'il avait fait d'accepter et protéger cette relation, ils se dissipèrent lorsqu'il découvrit le sourire d'Howard, sincère et rassuré. Il semblait bien loin le playboy en quête de nouvelle histoire d'une nuit. Il ne se jouait pas de son meilleur ami.

\- Je veillerais à ce que rien ne s'ébruite, promet moi de bien prendre soin de lui en retour. Demanda le blond.

\- Je te le promets. Assura Howard, gêné en se frottant la nuque. Tu es sûr de réussir à le convaincre ?

\- Je trouverais bien quelque chose pour qu'il accepte de se taire.

***

Il trouverait bien quelque chose pour qu'il se taise ? Plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! Que pouvait-il proposer à Olson pour qu'il la ferme ? Cet homme était un véritable mystère pour Steve, il s'amusait de tout, même pendant l'infiltration, il avait semblé prendre un malin plaisir à se glisser derrière leurs ennemis pour leurs trancher la gorge avec des lames affutées comme des rasoirs. C'était aussi en découvrant son visage tâché de sang que Steve avait comprit qu'il était bien plus dangereux que ce qu'ils pensaient tous, il avait été heureux de l'avoir de son coté.

Il le retrouva dans ce qu'on lui avait désigné comme sa chambre, un homme de marque avait toujours droit à quelques touches de luxe et c'était parfaitement le cas pour lui. Le petit espace, qui lui avait été assigné, avait été aménagé par quelques meubles que d'autre ne se permettait pas de posséder, dont un lit possédant des couvertures de soie et un sofa où il lisait actuellement un livre.

\- Je suis désolé de te demander ça, mais j'attends une visite en particulier, pourrais-tu repasser plus tard ? Le nargua le ténébreux.

\- Qu'est c'que tu veux ? Répliqua Steve en verrouillant la porte derrière lui.

\- Je croyais avoir été suffisamment claire : je veux le baiser alors ...

\- Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas ! Pourquoi veux-tu lui faire subir ça ?

Il parut surpris et abandonna son livre pour lui faire face, l'observant de son regard d'émeraude, il se passa une main dans les cheveux, réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait dire, sachant qu'une réponse incomplète ne lui suffirait pas.

\- Je n'ai jamais vu dans toute mon existence un visage aussi emplis d'extase que celui qu'avait ton ami en faisant l'amour à cet homme. Admit-il dans un soupir. Considère que c'est un caprice de ma part.

\- Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu dis là ? Répliqua amèrement Steve. Juste par ce que tu veux ressentir ce qu'il a ressenti ? Si tu veux tant découvrir ça, va voir les putains ! Howard vaut mieux que ça !

\- Décidément, j'ai du mal à te comprendre : je te donne l'occasion de te venger et toi, tu craches dessus et tu cherches même à contrecarrer mes plans. Pourquoi ne pas avoir accepté de participer ? Je suis sûr que cela t'aurais plus de ...

\- Bucky est amoureux de lui ! Le coupa-t- l. Si j'avais fais le moindre mal à Howard, c'est comme si j'avais fait du mal à mon ami !

\- Tu as une telle dévotion pour ton ami ... Je ne comprends pas ...

\- Il est comme un frère pour moi.

Le mot semblait fort, mais était vrai. Olson l'observa, ses yeux brillèrent étrangement. Il se leva pour lui faire face, il était réellement impressionnant par son charisme écrasant. Lui, il aurait fait un parfait "Captain", même s'il paraissait extrêmement sombre. Une de ses mains frôla sa joue, délicatement, tendrement.

\- Comme un frère. Répéta-t-il. Jusqu'où serait tu prêt à aller pour "ton frère" ?

Étaient-ils entrain de trouver un accord ?

\- Aussi loin que possible : il pourra toujours compter sur moi ! Parce que je sais que c'est réciproque ! Qu'il ferait la même chose pour moi ...

L'homme continuait de le regarder, mais ces mots semblaient l'avoir touché de plein fouet, il continua de frôler sa joue, mais son expression avait changé et il semblait accablé par une tristesse sans nom. Son front se posa contre le sien.

\- Je ne dévoilerais pas leurs secrets. Assura-t-il. Tu peux y aller.

Ce fut un souffle chaud contre son visage, mais il s'écarta de lui, allant jusqu'à sa table de chevet pour frôler son livre, il paraissait penseur. Steve finit par quitter la pièce en se demandant comment il avait réussit à le faire changer d'avis aussi facilement, il avait crut que cela serait plus dur.

***

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que Steve surveillait Olson, il était intrigué par cette personnalité, fasciné par cet être qui semblait venir d'ailleurs. Il aimait se moquer d'Howard, essayant toujours de le mettre mal à l'aise et se jouait de Bucky en ayant des mouvements déplacés vis à vis du Milliardaire, cela rendait jaloux le soldat, mais tout ça, il le faisait comme pour attirer l'attention du si célèbre Captain America. C'était bien cela, chaque fois qu'il intervenait pour sauver l'un de ses amis, le ténébreux semblait plus heureux et abandonnait ces petites taquineries pour lui consacrer toute son attention.

Imprévisible homme que celui-ci qui une fois lui vola un baiser dans un couloir sombre. C'était une caresse si délicieuse que Steve n'eut même pas la force de résister, cela encouragea le ténébreux à reprendre possession de ses lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'ils manquent tout les deux de souffles.

\- C'est toi le plus intéressant de tous. Admit le noble. Accepterais-tu d'être à moi sans te sentir obligé ?

Comment répondre négativement à une telle requête ? Surtout qu'Olson l'empêchait de répondre clairement en reprenant possession de ses lèvres, semblant difficilement assouvi. Il l'entrainait dans sa chambre sans que Steve ne s'y oppose, répondant aux divers baisers ou caresses que lui prodiguait le ténébreux. Il se trouva plaqué sur un matelas plutôt confortable, l'homme se mettant dessus de lui et cessant de l'embrasser le temps de défaire sa cravate et d'ouvrir sa chemise. C'était un homme parfaitement musclé, loin des muscles des Soldats ou de lui-même, mais il n'en restait pas moins magnifique, Steve ne put s'empêcher d'explorer la peau du bout de ses doigts, frôlant les muscles, les découvrant et les caressant par la même occasion, trouvant un certain plaisir à toucher la peau nue.

Il mit un certain moment à comprendre que le ténébreux le laissait faire, il avait retiré sa chemise, complètement nu au dessus de la ceinture, ce n'était pas assez pour Steve qui voulut s'attaquer à son pantalon, mais Olson lui attrapa les mains pour les plaquer au dessus de sa tête, en profitant pour l'embrasser et quelque chose s'enroula autour de ses poignet, une entrave qu'il aurait facilement put faire céder, ce n'était que du tissus d'après la texture, mais c'était si doux qu'il reconnut la soie.

\- Olson, qu'est c'que ...

\- Tu penses avoir le devoir de prendre en mains tout ce qui va arriver, mais je rêve du contraire. Admit l'homme. Je veux contrôler tout ce qui arrivera, abandonne-toi à moi.

Il se pencha sur lui pour embrasser chastement ses lèvres, les faisant glisser le long de sa gorge, ouvrant sa chemise et dévoilant petit à petit son torse et semblant le dévorer de sa bouche, il finit par atteindre son pantalon dont l'ouverture lui permit de se libérer de l'enlacement qui le torturait depuis un moment maintenant, mais une main vicieuse se glissa dessus, le faisant gémir malgré lui.

\- Si tu veux préserver ta vertu, tu le fais bien mal. Se moqua le ténébreux.

\- Je n'en ai pas vraiment envie. Admit Steve en posant un regard sur lui. Etrangement, j'aime l'idée de m'abonner à toi.

Il lui répondit par un sourire adouci et prit le temps de lui retirer son pantalon et son boxer, ils ne furent plus du tout à égalité, le blond n'ayant plus que sa chemise sur lui, le ténébreux possédant toujours son pantalon. C'était embarrassant d'être ainsi dénudé et que son désir fut ainsi dévoilé à un autre homme, il rougit et ne sut plus comment agir lorsque son amant se pencha sur son sexe, mais avant qu'il ne puisse le repousser, sa langue glissait sur le membre, lui procurant des sensations jamais découvertes jusqu'alors. Ces sensations furent décuplées lorsque l'homme le prit entièrement en bouche.

Olson le tortura pendant plusieurs instants, ses lèvres se serrant sur la verge dressée qui était de plus en plus douloureuse, chaque caresse supplémentaire le faisant gémir de plus en plus intensément, il eut une exclamation de surprise lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose frôler son intimité, il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sursaut et tenta de se débattre alors le ténébreux relâcha son sexe, revenant auprès de son visage.

\- As-tu si peur de ce que je pourrais te faire ? Demanda-t-il avec ce sourire doux.

\- Tu m'excuseras, je n'ai pas l'habitude de telle chose. Admit Steve.

\- Cela me rassure un peu ...

Son sourire était devenu pervers quelques fractions de secondes, ses lèvres recommencèrent à l'embrasser, une de ses mains retenant ses poignets au dessus de son visage, l'autre retournant travailler la partie sensible de son corps, une partie qu'il convoitait et le blond se souvint de la scène à laquelle il avait assisté entre Bucky et Howard ... Il s'était imaginé avoir la place de son ami, prendre son amant, mais cela ne semblait pas être de l'avis d'Olson et les souvenirs du visage d'Howard lui fit comprendre que cela ne serait pas que douloureux, au contraire.

Des doigts se glissèrent dans sa chair, ce fut doux, délicat, la douleur vite remplacée par le plaisir procuré par les caresses indécentes, des lèvres plus expertes qu'il ne voulait l'entendre se posant contre sa gorge pour l'embrasser, tentant sûrement de le détendre, mais c'était bien inutile : Steve s'abandonnait volontiers au traitement qu'il lui infligait, trouvant cela vraiment plaisant. Ses gémissements furent avalés par la bouche de son amant.

Les doigts le quittèrent et il fut presque déçu de ne plus les sentir en lui. Olson le retourna sur le lit, lui remontant les hanches et quelque chose frôla son intimité.

\- Tu veux bien ? Demanda-t-il à son oreille.

\- Bien sûr. Répondit amusé Steve.

C'était touchant qu'il le lui demande alors qu'il était complètement à sa merci et dans une situation où il n'aurait pas pu négocier, les mains toujours liées par le foulard de soie couleur émeraude.

Le sexe chaud et dur commença à le pénétrer, lentement et en douceur. C'était douloureux, autant ne pas mentir, mais l'homme derrière lui prenait un soin particulier à faire en sorte qu'il se détende au maximum, le caressant, se stoppant en cas de besoin, embrassant ou léchant sa nuque, soufflant contre son épaule jusqu'à ce qu'il soit entièrement en lui et il se montra patient, toujours aussi tendre et cela jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus attendre, ses mains agrippant ses hanches et il commença les mouvements de bassin.

C'était une sensation nouvelle pour Steve que celle-là, elle était plus agréable que ce à quoi il s'était attendu, il eut beaucoup de mal à ne pas extérioriser son sentiment, c'était le cas aussi de son amant qui le retenait fermement et se savoir aussi désiré était aussi bon que les frottements contre ses parois internes.

Ce fut peut être à cause de leurs inexpériences, mais ils vinrent tout les deux trop rapidement au goût du blond, lui souillant le lit et le ténébreux en lui. Il se retira et Steve se laissa retomber sur le coté, vite taquiné par les lèvres de son amant et ne pouvant se résoudre à les repousser. Il se laissa enlacé par l'homme, leurs langues se trouvant et entrant dans une danse pleine de passion et de sensualité.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, ils l'entendirent, mais encore une fois, ils ne purent se résoudre à s'écarter l'un de l'autre, mais l'idée d'un scandale effleura Steve : il était Captain America, il ne pouvait pas être vu dans ce genre de situation, il roula pour se laisser tomber sur le coté juste à temps pour ne pas être vu de la personne qui entra, une couverture tombant sur lui pour le cacher un peu plus.

\- Désolé, je ne savais pas que tu ... Commenças la voie gêné d'Howard.

\- Ho, ce n'est pas grave, je peux t'aider ? Demanda Olson avec grâce.

A quoi pouvait-il bien ressemblait ? Installé sur le lit, entièrement nu et respirant sûrement l'acte charnel. En tout les cas, l'image eut un effet radical sur Steve qui s'en trouva fort gêné.

\- Je vais te laisser tranquille. Décida tout de même le Milliardaire. On verra ça une autre fois.

La porte se ferma et Olson se leva quelques secondes du lit, un déclic se fit entendre et Steve osa retirer le drap au dessus de lui, constatant que le ténébreux revenait s'installer sur le lit, lui souriant avec provocation.

***

Ils étaient ensemble depuis quelques semaines quand Bucky découvrit leurs relations, au début, lui et Howard avait cru qu'Olson faisait chanter Steve sur leurs relations pour l'avoir, mais le blond avait dû assumer et après une longue discussion avec son meilleur ami qui avait finit sur un débat sur l'amour et les contraintes, ils étaient convaincus que non.

Et puis, un jour, ils en étaient venus à une conversation beaucoup moins amusante.

\- Si jamais il m'arrive quoi que se soit, promet moi de veiller sur Howard ! Avait dit Bucky.

\- Que voudrais-tu qu'il t'arrive ? Répliqua Steve.

\- Nous sommes en guerre, je pourrais être tué n'importe quand.

\- Tu es un Soldat douée, ne t'inquiète donc pas, ce n'est pas pendant cette guerre-là que tu mourras !

\- Je ne suis pas aussi fort et doué que toi, Steve, s'il m'arrive quelque chose, promet-moi de veiller sur Howard, qu'il ne fasse pas trop de bêtise.

\- Et toi, tu feras la même chose pour moi ? Demanda Steve en retour.

\- Comme si Captain America pouvait mourir !

Et pourtant, il n'était qu'un homme parmi tant d'autres, certes il avait droit a de petits avantages grâce au Sérum du Super Soldat, mais cela ne lui donnerait pas de ticket spécial pour échapper à la mort. Vu les risques croissants qu'il prenait, il avait même l'impression de pouvoir mourir le premier parmi eux tous ...

\- D'accord, je veillerais sur lui, mais pas de trop près, j'te rassure ! Le taquina le blond.

Et Bucky lui donna une petite tape derrière la tête tandis qu'ils partaient pour prendre le train.

***

Un seul d'entre eux revient de cette mission et, étrangement, Howard ne réagit qu'à demi à l'annonce de cette perte, il partit simplement rejoindre sa chambre et Steve ne put s'empêcher de culpabiliser, ne comprenant toujours pas comment il avait put faillir alors que son ami avait besoin de lui. Pour être sûr de ne pas commettre d'erreur, il avait rejoint l'amant de Bucky pour le trouver entrain de vider des bouteilles d'alcool, les enchainant avec froid.

Ils n'avaient pas échangé le moindre mot, Steve le prenant dans ses bras pour tenter de le réconforter, il chercherait son propre réconfort auprès de son amant, mais celui de Bucky avait besoin de lui pour le moment et il ne le laisserait pas sombrer dans sa tristesse, il en était hors de questions.

***

\- Tu lui accordes plus de temps à lui qu'à moi. S'énerva Olson.

\- Il vient de perdre quelqu'un d'important. Répliqua Steve.

\- J'ai l'impression que c'est mon cas à moi aussi ...

Sa jalousie était apparente, mais incompréhensible pour le blond qui se rapprocha de lui, l'embrassant chastement sur la lèvre.

\- Je suis là, moi. Assura-t-il.

\- Non, tu fais ton deuil avec cet homme, j'en suis sûr !

\- Olson, ne ...

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Hurla l'homme avec rage.

Il l'avait plaqué contre le mur si brutalement que Steve eut beaucoup de mal à se remettre de cette violence soudaine, il fut surprit de découvrir de la colère dans ses prunelles émeraudes.

\- Comment veux-tu que je te nomme ? Demanda le Soldat.

\- Ne joue pas au soumis alors que tu n'en penses pas un mot ! Sois franc avec moi : tu veux faire ton deuil avec lui ! Parce que vous avez aimez la même personne ! Espères-tu trouver du réconfort dans ses bras ?

\- Que vas-tu t'imaginer là ? Hurla Steve. Pour qui me prends-tu donc ?

\- Tu étais amoureux de cet homme ! Et vu l'impact de sa disparition, tu l'es encore !

\- Ne sois pas stupide : il était comme un frère pour moi et ...

\- Tu l'as aimé, ne me mens pas ! Raga le ténébreux.

\- Et tu le savais, non ? Répliqua amère le blond.

Des paroles qu'il regretta aussitôt. Le ténébreux lui attrapa le menton, l'observant quelques instants, la rage semblant rongée jusqu'à son âme et il plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes, un baiser sans prétention, aucune, cela ressemblait plus à un message qui fut claire pour Steve, il n'aima pas ce que cela signifiait pour lui et lorsqu'il le relâcha, le Soldat comprit qu'il ne se trompait pas, c'était un regard empli de tristesse et de désolation.

\- Si tu ne m'avais pas trahi, je t'aurais tout offert, Steve, mais puisque c'est ainsi, je te dis Adieu ...

Il le relâcha et fit demi-tour, marchant dans le couloir sans même se retourner. C'était dur de croire que cela pouvait se finir aussi facilement que ça, c'était improbable d'après le jeune homme qui prit cela pour une mauvaise blague. Il finit par se réveiller de sa torpeur et couru après son amant, sauf qu'il semblait s'être volatilisé au détour d'un couloir. Il ne le trouva pas les heures suivantes, alors il prit peur et alla en parler à Howard.

\- Loren Olson ? Demanda-t-il. Je ne l'ai pas vu, désolé.

Mais c'était le cas de tout le monde, alors on en vain à la conclusion qu'il avait dut retourner chez lui. Il était civil et n'avait aucune obligation vis à vis des autres.

Steve se laissa glisser contre un mur, empli de désespoir, ne comprenant toujours pas ce qui s'était passé.

\- C'est toi que j'aimais ! Souffla-t-il désespéré.

***

Il marchait vers ses appartements personnels, ne se souciant pas des regards qui se posaient sur lui, se contre fichant des murmures qui se faisait entendre sur son passage. Il avait besoin de prendre une douche et de changer de vêtements, il avait aussi faim, mais ça, c'était autre chose, il rêvait d'un peu de solitude et bien que des serviteurs lui proposa quelques services, il les renvoya tous avec mauvaise humeur.

\- Mon frère ! Hurla joyeusement l'homme qu'il espérait éviter depuis son arrivée. Je suis tant heureux de te retrouver !

Il n'avait même pas pu lui échapper, se retrouvant entravé par les bras musclés de l'homme qui lui imposa une étreinte et le ténébreux gronda quelques mots de salutation, lui assurant qu'il avait bonne mine, qu'il semblait avoir prit du muscle, qu'il était devenu bel homme et n'en pensant pourtant pas un mort, roulant des yeux en jetant des regards mauvais à ses amis, un avertissement au cas où un seul d'entre eux oserait ouvrir la bouche.

Il savait ce qu'ils pensaient tous de ce qu'il avait fait, c'était stupide et inutile. Une belle perte de temps et peut être n'avaient-ils pas tord ?

Son frère le relâcha enfin, l'observant de la tête au pied.

\- Que tu es élégant ainsi ! Lâcha-t-il. J'aurais dû venir avec toi !

\- Tu aurais finit dans une tenue bien moins intéressante ! Assura moqueusement le ténébreux.

\- Et quelle identité avais-tu ?

\- Loren Olson ...

\- Loren, fils de Ol ! Se moqua le blond.

Il lui lança un regard empli de menace, n'aimant pas qu'il se moque de lui et cela fonctionna, il prit un air désolé, prouvant une fois encore à quel point il était puéril alors qu'il était pourtant l'héritier du trône.

\- Pardonne-moi, Loki. Souffla-t-il.

\- Je me suis bien amusé sur ton monde, Thor, je te pardonne. Céda-t-il.

\- As-tu encore tourmenté les mortels ?

\- Non, cette fois, ce sont eux qui m'ont tourmenté ...

Et le Dieu de la Malice se demanda combien de temps le visage du blond abandonné sur Midgard le hanterait. Il entra dans sa chambre, retirant son écharpe de soie, mais ne put s'empêcher de la garder en mains, se souvenant qu'elle avait un jour liée les poignets de son amant.

Plutôt que de l'abandonner sur Terre, il aurait dut l'amener avec lui ici et en faire son esclave. Rien que pour se venger de ce qu'il lui avait fait, il rêvait de le transformer lui et tout ses alliés en esclaves ...

\- Un jour. Marmonna-t-il froidement.

\- Quoi donc ? Demanda Thor, incertain.

\- Ce mortel sera à moi ... Et je ferais tout pour qu'il comprenne que devant moi, il ne peut que se mettre à genoux...

Mais il faudrait d'abord convaincre Odin et Thor pour cela ... Alors ce jour n'était pas encore arrivé.

**Author's Note:**

> Ha ah ! Qui s'attendait à une telle fin ? Hein ? Hein ! ... Hé bien oui, c'était Loki ! Bon, je me doute que les fan de Loki (du comic) ont vus le truc arrivé et tout et je pense qu'en milieu de fic, certaine personnes avaient comprit de qui il pouvait s'agir, mais bon ... Je suis fière de ce que j'ai fait !  
> Je ne voulais pas spoiler c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas mis le couple phare de la fic, désolé pour les personnes que cela pourrait surprendre ! ^^'''
> 
> Bon, je dois avouée que j'ai un peu hésitée à la mettre dans le fandom "Captain America", mais la présence de Loki m'a fait revoir cette idée tout comme le faire que ... Bah, regarder juste un peu plus bas ...
> 
> Une suite à cette histoire est déjà prévus, je l'admet sans honte, sa sera une courte fic je pense qui pourrait être intéressante pour celle à qui elle à plut. Je n'ai pas d'idée de quand elle pourra sortir, ni même du contenu avec certitude, mais j'en suis sûre : je peu écrire une suite avec une idée bien particulière, affaire à suivre ! ^^
> 
> Ha, et je recherche des bêtas readers ... Si y à des volontaires, n'hésitaient pas à m'envoyer un mp !


End file.
